Dulces Vacaciones
by Black Tsuki
Summary: Entre ocultarse en un armario, tratar de ser el hijo perfecto y otros problemas de adolescentes, Albus Potter pide permiso para irse de vacaciones solo… veamos que hace su familia al respecto. H/H
1. Chapter 1

_**Beta: **__Nop pero se aceptan buscadoras de errores y editare la entrada _

_**Disclaimer: **__Nada me pertenece, yo quisiera que sí, pero no._

_**Clasificación:**__ Personas con mente madura… (En serio ¿si pongo límite de edad le harán caso? Ok amm +15)_

_**Advertencias: **__Sin betear, Slash, desnudos, ¿bashing? (Oh juro que trate de que no pero al final Ron se puso muy difícil), groserías, horrografia, oh si escrito para un fest de invierno pero con vacaciones de verano_

**Dulces Vacaciones**

Albus Potter volteaba a todos lados buscando algo ó a alguien, mas adelante estaba su familia, acomodando las cosas en un lugar debajo de un frondoso árbol, tenían varias mochilas grandes repletas de cosas y hablaban animadamente.

Los veía distraídamente, su tía Hermione golpeaba en el hombro a su tío Ron mientras reía, su primo Hugo estaba junto a Lily amenazándola con tirarlo al agua, Rose acomodaba una toalla y abría un libro para ponerse a leer, James empujaba a Teddy para ir directo a los vestidores que estaban más cerca, su mamá comenzó a ordenarle a los demás que se pusieran bloqueador solar.

—No te quedes atrás Al— su padre se acerco muy sonriente a él sacándolo de sus pensamientos— vamos que esperas para ponerte tu traje de baño.

—Ya me lo puse— respondió bajando un poco los pantalones cortos que traía mostrándole a su padre que en vez de ropa interior tenia puesto un short negro—solo me falta quitarme la ropa y ponerme el protector solar

—Un hurra para Albus que se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de venir de vacaciones— se escucho la animada voz de James, él y Teddy venían con su bañador puesto. Varias exclamaciones afirmativas se escucharon en su escandalosa familia y Albus no pudo más que sonreír incómodamente.

Ah sí, la idea de unas vacaciones en un hotel (en ESE hotel) con su propio parque acuático de cinco estrellas; había venido de él, les había dicho a sus padres si podía irse de vacaciones. Con sus recién cumplidos diecisiete años creía que lo dejarían ir solo a conocer el mundo, "_un regalo para mí de graduación"_ les había dicho.

Todo se torció cuando su linda hermana de quince años había bajado corriendo las escaleras gritando "¡_Si vámonos con Al de vacaciones!"_ Albus solo le dio una mirada mortífera a su hermana, James que venía entrando solo asintió y agrego como si nada "_Le avisare a Teddy para que valla pidiendo vacaciones en la central de aurores"_

Y después fue como una mancha borrosa, su madre salió a arreglar unas cosas al profeta para decir que este verano tomaba gustosa unas vacaciones; su hermana fue usando la redflu para con la tía Hermione para decirle a Rose que se viniera con ellos; Hugo no tuvo problemas en hacer su maleta; tío Ron llegó por redflu diciendo que era una magnífica idea.

Todos a su alrededor se movilizaron en menos de diez minutos, y Al quedo congelado en la cocina donde originalmente estaba frente a su padre, quien solo le dio una sonrisa de disculpa y un encogimiento de hombros, "_ya podrás viajar solo para la próxima Albus, en estos momentos acabas de conseguir unas lindas vacaciones familiares"_

Y ahí estaba ahora, siete días completos; soportando a su ruidosa familia, viendo como su hermana se pasaba en bikini coqueteando con los chicos cuando sus papás no veían; a James y a Teddy agarrando a tío Ron y aventándolo a la alberca; a Hugo persiguiendo chicas lindas; a su familia siendo simplemente su familia.

Soltó un suspiro, no que no disfrutara del tiempo con su familia, pero este debía ser SU viaje, su regalo de graduación, nunca había pedido nada, no era como James y su "_papá quiero un carro muggle"_ ó Lily "_Papi ese vestido esta hermoso me lo compras"_ no, él era Albus, era quien nunca pedía nada quien se conformaba diciendo cosas como "_No papá, ese es un gasto innecesario, mejor cómprale algo a mamá que ya viene su cumpleaños"_

Suspiro nuevamente lo que atrajo a su papá quien lo veía un poco preocupado.

—Vamos Al, no estés así— apretó su hombro tratando de dar confort—te lo prometo, para la próxima yo me encargo de que tengas un viaje para ti solo.

Su mamá también se acerco para ver que ocurría y él hizo lo más inteligente que se le ocurrió para evitar llamar la atención de toda su familia, sonrió de nuevo tensamente y asintió.

—Está bien, esto es maravilloso— trato de que su voz no sonara afectada, lo último que quería era hacer un berrinche marca Lily Potter— ellos tienen lo que desean y yo no puedo tener un solo capricho—pero su vena rebelde le impidió seguir fingiendo, solo negó con la cabeza y fue a los vestidores a quitarse la ropa, dejando a sus papás con una angustiosa sensación.

Dentro de los vestidores solo arrojo la ropa con algo de furia contenida, se sentía enojado consigo mismo por cómo se estaba comportando, pero a veces quería dejar de ser el hijo de en medio, ese quien no tenía a sus padres al pendiente de sus travesuras ó borracheras, al que no consentían y sobreprotegían por ser el más pequeño…

Según su mamá era "_Al el que menos da lata_," según su papá era "_Al el responsable_," según Lily era "_Albus el mas callado"_y según James era "_Al el aburrido"_ a veces dolía, a veces quería tomar unas vacaciones de su familia.

Teddy ingreso a los vestidores alzando una ceja, Albus supuso que había visto su rabieta.

—¿Y bien, me dirás porque estas así ó seguirás vomitando bilis?, porque no creas que me creo eso de que estas enojado porque todos vinimos— en Teddy siempre podía confiar, daba la sensación de ser un "adulto" que te entiende, al fin y al cabo solo se llevaban unos cuantos años y siempre sacaba a todos de apuros.

—No es nada…— contesto oscamente, Teddy alzó nuevamente la ceja pidiendo una explicación convincente —…quede de verme con alguien aquí— se rindió finalmente.

—¿Alguien? ¿Alguien como una chica?— Teddy sonrió insinuadoramente— ¿Tu novia quizá? Ya veo ¡por eso el berrinche!

—No, es…—solo negó con la cabeza y se rindió— no les digas a los demás.

—Oh, entonces el pequeño Al quería venirse de vacaciones con su novia, a este lugar donde se usa poca ropa y hace un calor infernal— Albus se congelo cuando escucho la voz burlona de su hermano mayor, debió haberlo sabido, James nunca se separaba demasiado de Teddy, esto sería un infierno—nuestro pequeño se hace grande— James se limpio una lagrima imaginaria.

—James, basta— pidió gentilmente Teddy— y dinos Al, ¿Por qué el secretismo?, ¿por qué nos ocultas a la linda brujita que te tiene de cabeza?

Albus enrojeció, y evito la mirada de ambos chicos, afortunadamente ó desafortunadamente, su padre entro a cambiarse.

—Hey chicos, las albercas están allá afuera— Harry dijo y volteo a ver a Albus, tratando de sonreír para arreglar las cosas, Al sonrió de regreso y salió con su ropa bajo el brazo.

El calor era abrazante le gustaría una alberca serviría de mucho, su familia estaba disfrutando de lo lindo, habían arrojado a su mamá a la alberca y pronto le siguió su tía Hermione, Hugo estaba en los toboganes junto con una Rose indecisa, tío Ron se aventaba solo, y vio el momento exacto en que su papá, James y Teddy salían del vestidor para unirse a los demás.

Giro para ver el parque completo, se veían muchas atracciones y varias albercas, no vio el momento en el que Hugo, James y su tío Ron se acercaron a él y no espero para nada que lo arrojaran al agua fría.

Cuando salió dio aspiro profundamente con la boca y después comenzó a toser repetidamente, su nariz y ojos ardían. El agua se le había metido y su familia reía por la broma, en cierto momento el también empezó a reír.

Así se la pasaron juntos un rato, Lily se subió en los hombros de Al y Rose en los de James y comenzaron una lucha en el agua; Hugo, Teddy, Harry y Ron se sumergieron en el agua para ver quien duraba mas aguantando la respiración y Hermione y Ginny se encargaban de la comida.

Ya habían estado un par de horas, nadando, se reunieron todos bajo el árbol para ponerse a comer, Al se quedo un rato mas simplemente flotando en el agua, Teddy se metió a la alberca y fue a platicar con él.

— ¿Y dónde te quedaste de ver con tu novia?— pregunto mojándole la cara.

James no se quedo atrás y en vez de comer también se metió al agua para saber más cosas de su "cuñada misteriosa"

—Pues, en el hotel— volteo a ver el enorme edificio que se veía de fondo, ahí era donde se hospedarían los 7 días

—Vamos Al dinos como se llama y nosotros te ayudamos a verla a escondidas— propuso animadamente James.

— ¡Chicos a comer! Ya sálganse un rato de la alberca, se van a arrugar— Hermione les grito para después voltearse y darle un beso en la boca a Ron, quien le había dicho algo gracioso y este le agarraba de la cintura.

—Apúrate a decirnos o la ayuda queda revocada— apuro James animadamente.

—Es… de hecho es un chico— dijo para después nadar hacia la orilla, no espero que Teddy le agarrara del bañador y se lo quitara— Hey ¡regrésamelo!

— ¡A mi Teddy!— James saltaba alejándose de Albus para que Teddy le arrojara la prenda a él— vamos Al, solo tienes que decirnos quien es.

—Es… es Scorpius ¿vale?— dijo lo más bajo que pudo para que no escuchara su familia— ¿ahora puedes regresarme mi traje de baño?

— ¿Scorp? ¿Mi primo?— pregunto Teddy distrayéndose y dejando que Albus finalmente le quitara el bañador de la mano,

—Está bien si no salen en este momento, mañana no saldrán de la habitación— Les grito Ginny desde afuera, las risas de Rose, Lily y Hugo no dejaron de escucharse.

Se salieron y comenzaron a comer lo que les dieron, la charla quedo olvidada ente tantas bromas, todos comenzaban a sonrojarse por tanto sol, Albus tenía todo su torso rojo porque se le había olvidado ponerse el protector solar y comenzaba a arder.

Rose se puso a tomar fotos con una cámara y Lily, Hermione y Ginny fueron a la alberca nuevamente, los chicos fueron a las atracciones James se llevo a Hugo aparte y mientras hacían fila para uno de los juegos mecánicos le conto lo que habían descubierto de Albus.

Ron y Harry hicieron fila para otro juego y Teddy se llevo a otro lado a Albus.

—Entonces… tu y mi primo, ¿desde cuándo?

—Desde principios de quinto— Teddy se sorprendió, eso hacía casi tres años juntos y nadie en la familia lo sabía.

—Entonces, ¿Mi tío Draco lo sabe?

—¿Me vas a ayudar o no?— Albus se asomo creyendo ver a Scorpius.

—si, también James y estamos convenciendo a Hugo, consideramos unir a las chicas en el plan, pero eso está por verse.

—¿Hugo? ¿Las chicas? ¡No!, ¿estás bromeando conmigo?— Al se llevo las manos a la cabeza, si sus primos se involucraban en algún momento involucrarías a su mamá y a su tía Hermione y después a su papá y justo cuando todos lo sepan tío Ron se enterara y hará un drama por salir con "El chico Malfoy" como le gustaba llamar a Scorp.

Después de más juegos mecánicos con los que terminabas empapado, un rato más en la alberca y un pequeño accidente que involucro a Ginny y un tobillo torcido, regresaron al hotel, estaba anocheciendo y se podía observar una hermosa puesta de sol.

Todos estaban el lobby contando anécdotas del día, "_y después papá tropezó con el salvavidas y cayó al agua" "Rose me aventó y por eso me resbale boca abajo" "Debiste de haber visto el miedo de Hugo, no quería aventarse del trampolín de cinco metros"_

Alguien jalo a Albus detrás de una enorme columna y su familia se dirigía a los elevadores pero iban tan animados charlando que no se dieron cuenta de su separación.

—¡¿Qué demo…— unos hambrientos labios lo interrumpieron, Albus se separo un poco, dejo en el suelo la mochila que tenía en la mano y después agarro por la cintura a su sexy y rubio novio y lo apoyo en la columna para seguir besándolo.

—Te extrañe— le dijo Scorpius rodeando con sus brazos el cuello quemado de Albus y después besando una de sus mejillas igualmente rojas por la falta de protector solar, después de dejar de besarlo le dijo divertidamente— pareces camarón.

—También te extrañe— contesto omitiendo su comparación con un camarón y continuo lastimosamente— tengo que regresar, mi familia se pondrá como loca si me quedo aquí, por cierto… lo siento tanto, ellos no me escucharon y cuando menos me di cuenta ya todos se habían auto-invitado.

—Me paso lo mismo— hizo una seña con la mano como espantando un mal recuerdo— me costó tanto convencer a mi papá de venir a un lugar muggle y luego mamá diciendo "_oh Draco querido seria como nuestra segunda luna de miel"_ —imito con una voz muy aguda y después regreso a su tono normal de voz— ¿En qué habitación te estás quedando?

—Oh… amm… no lo sé, nos acomodaremos ahorita, oh ¿Dónde te quedas tu?

—En el 469 ¿no es un numero grandioso? A mí me inspira ¿y a ti?—susurro acercando sus labios lentamente a los de Albus.

—Me inspira mucho, si duermes solo podría hacerte compañía en la madrugada— ambos se sonrieron tontamente y unieron sus labios lo cual rápidamente se convierto en un apasionado beso.

—Ó podríamos ir todos y hacer una pijamada en tu habitación primito— Teddy paso un brazo por los hombros de Albus y veía a una anonadado Scorpius con una sonrisa similar a la del gato de Cheshire.

—Como te perdiste, Teddy y yo decidimos venir en tu búsqueda hermanito— James se apareció por el otro lado de la columna vio con curiosidad a los más jóvenes, Scorpius recargado en la columna abrazando a su hermano por el cuello— Malfoy, ¡que sorpresa verte aquí!... con mi hermano… comiéndose mutuamente.

—¡James! basta— Albus dijo entre dientes, separándose un poco del rubio.

—Que gusto verte aquí Potter— respondió Scorp dirigiéndose obviamente a James— ¿celoso por falta de pareja?

—Primo ¿acaso no es ese mi tío Draco?— Teddy pregunto interrumpiendo la respuesta de James, Teddy estaba asomándose por un lado de la columna, ignorando la charla que tenían los otros chicos

Scorpius se asomo, regreso y le dio un beso rápido a Albus y se fue rápidamente con un último "_nos veremos Al_" lo siguiente que escucharon de él fue dirigido a su padre y fue un _"¿papá siempre si irán a cenar tu y mamá?... ¿Regresaran tarde?_"

—Bueno, regresemos— concluyo Albus tratando de evadir las miles de preguntas que seguramente James querría hacerle.

En el elevador sonaba una cancioncita ridícula, James y Teddy hablaban de cómo hacer para que Albus se encontrara a solas con su novio, Albus lo agradecía internamente, pero esperaba que no pasara a mas, tenía ese presentimiento de que su familia se iba a enterar pronto como siguieran con planes ridículos como "_te vistes de mujer, sales a media noche de la habitación y regresas antes que amanezca"_

Se metieron en el cuarto 430 y ahí estaba toda su familia, Rose levanto la mirada y los vio de forma suspicaz, Lily se acerco mostrándoles las fotos que había tomado, Hugo le sonreía y guiñaba un ojo a Albus (de forma bastante evidente).

—¿Encontraste a una chica que te gusta y por eso te quedaste atrás Al? —pregunto su tío Ron, las risas de Teddy, James y Hugo no se hizo esperar y Albus solo sonrió tensamente (al parecer iba a ser su sonrisa permanente el resto de las vacaciones)

—¿Qué sucede chicos? ¿Algo que quieran contar?— pregunto Ginny acercándose a Albus y apretando su sonrojado hombro.

—Auch…— se quejo un poco Albus, debió haberse puesto bloqueador solar— No mamá, nada de nada, solo les gusta molestar.

—Bueno— Hermione se acerco y comenzó a planificar todo— hay cinco habitaciones, dormiremos en parejas, Lily y Rose, Hugo y Albus, James y Teddy, y bueno Harry con Ginny y yo con Ron.

—¿Por qué no puedo dormir con Albus?— pregunto James sintiendo que su momento de interrogar a su hermanito se iba como agua entre sus manos.

—En el momento que quiera destruir la habitación donde se hospedan, los pondré a dormir juntos— Harry hablo desde una de las camas.

—¿Por qué quieres dormir con Albus? James— pregunto Rose de manera sospechosa.

—Si James, ¿Hay algo que no nos has contado?— Esta vez fue Lily quien pregunto.

—Ok, ¿quieren jugar a snap explosivo?— Por esta vez fue Hugo quien desvió la plática.

En la noche después de cenar cada uno se fue a su habitación, Albus estaba exhausto y caminaba como robot, el sol lo había quemado mucho y ahora hasta el mínimo rose de la tela le dolía.

Había dos camas individuales, cuando estuvieron acostados y las luces se apagaron Hugo hablo.

—Entonces… tu y Malfoy

—Sip

—¿desde hace mucho?

—Define mucho…

—Más de un año

—Sip

—¿No te aburre?

—Nop

—¿Has tenido relaciones con él?

—… ¿Qué? —Albus trato de buscar a su primo en la oscuridad, pero solo vio sombras indefinidas

—Vamos, no seas tímido, estamos en familia.

—Eh… amm… si— contesto débilmente pero luego agrego un poco más fuerte— pero no le digas a James, se pondrá insoportable

Hugo se quedo en silencio un rato, procesando la información y después siguió el interrogatorio.

—¿tu arriba o abajo?

—Hugo, eso no te importa.

—Eres malo, solo respóndeme.

—Cambiamos de rol frecuentemente.

—¿y qué es lo que más te gusta?

—Disfruto ambas… ¿ya acabaste? ¿Puedo dormir por favor?

—una y ya… ¿Cómo supiste que eras gay?

—Mmm… nunca lo había pensado…—respondió pensativo y después de un silencio corto agrego—…no es que solo me atraigan los hombres, a lo que me refiero es que puedo decirte con franqueza que chicas están buenas y todo eso… pero con el único que he sentido esto tan intenso es con Scorp, sinceramente lo amo, y cuando me fije en él no me puse a evaluar mi sentir, solo lo acepte y ya.

—¿nunca dudaste de lo que sentías?

—Pues, si pero cuando dudaba el me sonreía y esa inquietud se esfumaba… ¿Por qué, te gusta alguien?

—No lo sé…

—Ahora tu dime a mi ¿Quién te hace dudar?

—Olvídalo, seguramente ya no volveré a verle.

—¿No que estábamos en familia?

—Derek

—¿Nott?

—Si

—Bueno, tú mantienes a tu hermana ocupada (no quiero que sepa nada de lo mío con Scorpius) y yo le digo a Scorp que le hable bien de ti a Nott y trato de conseguirte una cita con él ¿de acuerdo?

—Suena bien…— Con eso ambos chicos se durmieron

Los próximos tres días fueron similares a ese, salían en familia recorrían cada atracción que veían y en la tarde que regresaban al hotel, James y Teddy lo ayudaban a pasar desapercibido un rato y así podía irse con Scorpius un par de horas, después cuando todos estaban en su habitación, Hugo cubría y se iba a la habitación de Scorpius hasta un poco antes de que amaneciera, regresaba y la rutina comenzaba de nuevo.

En quito día de vacaciones, Albus se levanto como acostumbraba a las cinco de la mañana, apago la alarma que había puesto y volteo a ver a su dormido y desnudo novio, sonrió bobamente y se vistió en silencio.

—Scorp— le susurro en el odio, el rubio solo se removió un poco cubriéndose con las sabanas— Scorp ya me voy.

—Quédate otro ratito, tu familia se despierta como a las ocho— su voz estaba ronca y un poco arrastrada, Albus sonrió, se acerco a besarlo y Scorpius lo agarro de la muñeca y lo tiro en la cama, luego se acurruco abrazándolo— Solo media hora más Al.

—Solo si nos encontramos en la alberca para niños en la tarde

—¿La del mono ese que escupe agua como si fuera cascada?

—Si

—Trato, ahora abrázame y duerme otro ratito.

—Solo un ratito, unos veinte minutos más.

Albus lo abrazo y le beso en la mejilla, el rubio metió sus tibios brazos dentro de la camisa del otro y se las arreglo para quitársela.

—Mira eres como una serpiente mudando piel— Expuso al sentir la piel que se desprendía de su espalda desnuda y después dijo seriamente—Me gustas más sin camisa

—Tú me gustas así como estas—Respondió Albus omitiendo el comentario que aludía a que se estaba descarapelando y quitándole la sabana con la que se cubría...

—¿Desnudo?— Scorpius sonrió y dejo de abrazar al otro chico para pasar una mano desde su cuello hasta su entrepierna, Albus podía ver la silueta de su pareja y el solo hecho de imaginar que hacía con la mano ahí, hizo que su pene saltara de excitación.

—Scorp… amor, solo me quedare veinte minutos más… a dormir aquí contigo— dijo Albus relamiéndose los labios inconscientemente.

—Está bien… duerme mientras yo juego conmigo mismo y no te preocupes… procurare vigilar tu sueño— El rubio abrió sus piernas y por el sonido que siguió Albus supo que Scorpius jugaba con sus dedos y su lindo agujero— ¡oh Al!, aun esta tan húmedo…

Eso basto para que el chico se olvidara de la hora, de su familia a unas cuantas habitaciones de ahí y de todo lo demás.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

**Muchísimas gracias a ****sasunaru-mvc**** y a Sombra 88 espero que disfruten de la segunda parte… me hicieron la semana :3… y un abrazo a los que me pusieron de alerta o favoritearon espero que disfruten con la lectura.**

**Como dije anteriormente las cosas se me salieron de control con Ron Así que de advertencia lenguaje fuerte.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Albus tenía planeado esperar a que su pareja se durmiera y salir, pero no espero dormirse con el calorcillo que desprendía su novio.

Alguien tocaba la puerta, hacia mucho ruido, eso enfadaba, debía decirle a Lily que dejara de molestar.

—Hugo, abre la puerta— dijo sin abrir los ojos, la puerta seguía sonando esta vez un poco mas fuerte— ¡Ya voy!— grito sin medir las consecuencias, se paró de la cama tallándose los ojos y abrió la puerta encontrándose de frente con Draco y Astoria Malfoy, Draco elevo una ceja y Astoria simplemente se llevo las manos a la boca y a él lo único que se le ocurrió decir fue— Su hijo sigue dormido

—¿Potter?— Draco Malfoy era una máscara de hielo, Albus no supo si estaba enojado, furioso, sorprendido o nada, simplemente estaba esa ceja elevada... —realmente no necesitaba saber lo feliz que estas de vernos…

Albus se le había ido el sueño de repente y recordó que se había quedado dormido desnudo y sin voltear hacia abajo supo que les estaba ofreciendo a sus suegros una vista tridimensional de su inadecuada erección mañanera, corrió a encerrarse en el baño y no salir de ahí hasta que el infierno se congelara.

—¡Oh! Era él con quien Scorpius se iba todas las tardes— Exclamo en voz baja la mamá de su novio, como si hubiese hecho un enorme descubrimiento, Draco solo la volteo a ver y rodo los ojos.

—¿En serio? ¿Tu crees?— preguntó el rubio sarcásticamente sin bajar la voz.

—Como sea, me retiro, ya después me cuentas lo que paso querido—dijo la dama alejándose del cuarto de su hijo, encogiéndose de hombros y decidiendo que ya había visto demasiado del novio de su hijo por el resto de su vida.

Draco saco la varita y lanzo un hechizo que empapo a Scorpius con agua helada; el chico se levanto de un salto vio a su padre luego enfoco bien la vista y se fijo que atrás de su padre estaba su lindo novio desde el baño haciéndole señas para que se cubriera, el no entendió hasta que volteo hacia abajo y se vio desnudo, se ruborizo y coloco ambas manos cubriendo su entrepierna.

—¿Quieres explicarme tu ó prefieres que Potter junior me explique?

—Me quiero vestir— contesto el menor miserablemente.

—¿Por qué? Soy tu padre, te he visto desnudo y el chico del baño estaba aquí adentro contigo, ambos durmiendo sin ropa, deduzco que también te ha visto desnudo.

—¡Papá!

—Como quieras, solo quería que te sintieras cómodo— Scorp rodo los ojos y después se movió rápidamente a su maleta donde tenía ropa limpia y se puso lo primero que vio, un bañador morado y una camisa amarilla, Draco se volteo hacia donde estaba el baño, Albus se encerró nuevamente— Deberías de desinfectar esa mordida en tu cuello, podría infectarse— dijo el rubio mayor a la puerta del baño

Albus palideció y Scorpius sentía unas ganas enormes de ahorcar a su padre y también sentía miedo a lo que esa "calma" podría traer, no sabía si su papá estaba tratando de bromear o solo los estaba torturando. Scorpius suspiro y después se acerco al baño con ropa para Albus.

Albus salió del baño con la ropa interior de su novio y pronto Scorpius rodeo con un brazo su cintura se acerco a su padre y dijo:

—Papá, el es Albus mi novio— su tono era solemne pero aun así Draco noto su nerviosismo por las manos temblorosas.

—Un placer cono…

—si si si si lo que sea, podría preguntarles cosas como ¿desde cuándo están juntos? ó regañarlos hasta gastarme la voz ó…

—¿Ó?...— pregunto Scorpius nerviosamente, Albus solo pensaba en las mil cosas que podría decir para no sonar tan mal, pero ¿Qué decir cuando el papá de tu novio los encuentra desnudos y Albus lo recibe con una linda y traicionera erección? No había muchas opciones una era escapar del país y la otra suicidarse.

—ó matar de un infarto a toda la familia Potter cuando valla a decírselo…— Con eso Albus decidió que se suicidaría, un avada no se escuchaba doloroso, quizá Scorp se ofreciera, si lo amaba un poquito lo dejaría ir entero y no en pedazos como su familia seguramente lo dejaría— Eso sin duda es lo más divertido que podría hacer

—Papá… por favor— El menor de los Malfoy sabía que estaban en un gran aprieto, debería de haber una forma para salirse de esta.

—Oh no te preocupes hijo si tú querías darle la noticia a algún familiar te dejo a mi padre, el estará fascinado por saber esto.

Albus se cubrió la cara con las manos, sentía que su vida se acababa, Scorpius a su lado se mordía la uña de su pulgar síntoma de que también estaba nervioso.

—Señor Malfoy lamento tanto…—Albus se había animado a hablar, afrontaría las consecuencias, pero en serio quería evitar la parte en que sus padres y tíos se enteraran por medio de su suegro sobre la relación que mantenía con Scorpius.

—No, no lo lamentas, ninguno lo lamenta, lo que lamentan es no haber sido más precavidos, se confiaron, tienen… déjenme pensarlo un poco…—Se sentó en la cama revuelta con elegancia y después se puso a murmurar— Scorp suspiraba desde cuarto pero ya sonreía bobamente antes de entrar a sexto…—levanto la vista y les dijo—ok… tienen al menos un año y medio de relación; si alguno lo lamentara se abrían dado cuenta antes de los primeros seis meses.

—¿Y ahora qué? ¿Le dirás a su familia para que lo regañen y me prohibirás verlo o algo así?...— pregunto Scorpius con voz rota apretando un poco más el brazo que estaba alrededor de la cintura de Albus.

—Señor Malfoy, se lo mal que debo caerle después de encontrarnos así, pero apreciaría demasiado si me da… si nos da una oportunidad… a Scorp y a mí…

—… ¡arruinaras mi felicidad, y te odiare por siempre!…

—…puedo demostrarle lo mucho que amo a Scorpius…

—… ¡Mamá te odiara por hacer que me suicide!…

—Oh no hagas eso, si te suicidas me suicido contigo…

—¿Notas eso?, ¡también serás odiado por la sociedad por ser el causante de la muerte de unos pobres e inocentes Romeo y Julieta modernos!...

—¿Quién de los dos seria Julieta?...

—¿Al eso importa?

Draco simplemente se aguantaba las ganas de reírse, podía notar el amor con tan solo ver que se habían olvidado completamente de él y decidían quien sería la perfecta Julieta moderna. Decidió intervenir antes de que se pusieran a besarse enfrente de él.

—Correré el riesgo de ser odiado por todo el universo, pero no, no planeo separarlos ni nada, solo estoy enseñándoles una lección, yo decidiré en privado tu castigo Scorp y que la familia de Potter Junior…

—Albus— Corrigió el menor de los Malfoy.

—…y que la familia de ALBUS… decida si lo castigan o no (tienen esa espantosa costumbre de saltarse las reglas que no estoy seguro si lo castigaran pero ese no es mi problema)

—Tío Ron estará insoportable— murmuro miserablemente Albus.

—¡Trataran de separarnos papá!

—En caso de que se pongan difíciles y tratan de separarlos, doy mi palabra de mago para asegurarles que yo mismo abogare por ustedes…

Se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta interrumpiendo lo que Draco estaba diciendo y después se escucho a alguien.

—_Malfoy, ¿Albus está ahí? Dile que James dijo que está en un ENORME problema, Teddy esta entreteniendo a tío Harry y Ginny para que ellos no llamen a los aurores muggle porque "te perdiste"; James mientras tanto entretiene a mis papás; oh y que no puedo decir más porque Rose y Lily me están siguiendo, demonios ahí vienen, bueno tu dile eso a Albus._

—_HUGO WEASLEY, ¿se puede saber a dónde vas cuando tu primo se supone que está perdido?— "esa era Rose sin duda" pensó Albus_

—_Pues, iré a buscarlo a las albercas, ¿En donde más se supone que Albus puede estar hermanita?_

—_No lo sé primito, mi hermano duerme contigo, ¿Cómo no te diste cuenta cuando se salió Albus? — "y ahí está Lily" pensó Albus de nuevo._

Las voces se alejaron cada vez más y Albus casi tenía un ataque de pánico.

—Bueno no sabía que tus padres estaban aquí, chicos vístanse bien…

—¿Abogaras por Albus verdad papá?— Scorpius acariciaba a su aterrada pareja para tratar de tranquilizarlo.

—Sí, pero es la última vez Scorpius, les doy quince minutos— Dijo caminando para salir de la habitación y el ultimo murmullo que se escucho de Draco fue un leve_"Merlín me estoy ablandando demasiado"_

Se vistieron en silencio y al salir los esperaba Draco siempre tan elegante, Albus los guio hacia donde estaban los cuartos donde su familia se estaba hospedando antes de que Albus abriera la puerta Draco lo detuvo del hombro hizo que se diera la vuelta y con un hechizo desapareció la enorme mordida que tenía en el cuello.

—Solo es una ilusión— explicó Draco— aun así debes de revisarla para que no se infecte— Albus agradeció y abrió la puerta de la habitación.

Su familia estaba en la habitación 430 cuando abrió la puerta todos voltearon a verle, su madre corrió a abrazarlo llorando, su tía Hermione y Lily también, su padre soltó un suspiro y su tío Ron dejo de organizar "zonas y escuadrones de búsqueda"

A Rose le llego la comprensión cuando vio a las personas detrás de su primo, volteo furiosa a ver a Teddy, James y Hugo, quienes guardaron el secreto haciendo sufrir a todos en la familia, les dijo en voz baja que lo pagarían, Hugo le hizo un gesto grosero con la mano, James movió sus labios diciendo "muérdeme" y Teddy simplemente rodo los ojos.

—Mamá, ya te dije que estoy bien

—¿Se puede saber dónde estabas?— Harry se escuchaba furioso, había estado muy preocupado y ahora que veía que su hijo estaba bien la preocupación paso a ser ira pura.

Draco se pregunto internamente si ignoraban a su hijo a él o si no se habían dado cuenta que estaban ahí afuera.

—¡Malfoy! ¡Tú lo querías secuestrar!— grito Ron al notarlo, los chicos rodaron los ojos, Harry casi se rompe el cuello por lo rápido que volteo y Ginny se puso roja del coraje, Hermione sin embargo se dio cuenta del incomodo hijo de Malfoy y creyó saber qué pasaba.

—Tranquilo Ron, chicos porque no se van a otra de las habitaciones y nos dejan tener una charla de adultos— La mayoría renegó por eso, James se puso a gritar que el ya era un adulto y Teddy lo agarro de la cintura y lo cargo como un costal para sacarlo del cuarto, Lily murmuraba que no era justo y Rose le daba la razón (odiaba estar desinformada) Hugo se hizo el sordo y se quedo sentado en la cama pero la mortífera mirada de su madre lo convenció de retirarse.

Albus iba a salir por la puerta cuando escucho la voz de su madre.

—Tú te quedas jovencito— Albus regreso con la cabeza gacha y con las manos temblando.

—Malfoy supongo que tu sabes que es lo que pasa aquí— pregunto amablemente Hermione al notar que los demás no sabían que decir.

—Te puedo asegurar que se más de lo que debería…

—Papá por favor— suplico en voz baja Scorpius interrumpiendo lo que su padre diría.

—…pero puedo dejar que los chicos expliquen— Draco odiaba ser interrumpido, y su hijo lo interrumpió ahora como castigo lo lanzaría a los leones hambrientos—se ve que mi hijo tiene muchas ganas de hacerlo, así que le sedo la palabra— y luego volteo a ver a su unigénito y le dijo—Vamos hijo apresúrate, sabes que odio hablar de cosas privadas en el pasillo y mientras más rápido acabemos, mas pronto podre criticar la falta de educación de…ellos.

Scorpius se cubrió la cara con las manos, lo que faltaba, su padre criticando a la familia de su novio, ¡simplemente magnifico!

Ron enrojeció de furia y Ginny soltó un gruñido, Harry apretó sus dientes y Hermione simplemente sonrió avergonzada.

—Sí, lo siento, pasen Malfoy con tantas cosas los modales se olvidan— se excuso tratando de ser amable, al fin y al cabo Malfoy tenía razón, era de mala educación dejarlos afuera mientras discutían sobre sus hijos.

Se metieron en la habitación del hotel y tomaron asiento (en las camas a falta de sillas) a Albus se aseguro de sentarse en la cama que estaban los Malfoy.

—¿Podrían explicarnos ya?— Exigió Ginny con un toque de furia.

—Creo que es muy claro lo que pasa aquí— Dijo en tono sabiondo Hermione, Albus se ruborizo al igual que Scorpius— Al se encontró con el menor de los Malfoy, pelearon y decidieron tener un duelo de varitas a media noche, Malfoy los descubrió viene a exigirnos que calmemos a Albus.

Por alguna razón Harry se sintió identificado con la situación, pero lo dejo pasar, esa era una explicación razonable a la desaparición misteriosa de su hijo y él entendía lo que era tener duelos a escondidas con un Malfoy.

—Puedo asegurar que si tuvieron un duelo de "varitas" en medio de la noche— Expreso divertido Draco.

Los dos chicos se sonrojaron y sintieron que morían de la vergüenza, pero al parecer la familia de Albus no entendió (o no quiso entender) el doble sentido de esa oración.

—Entonces nosotros calmaremos a Albus si tú tranquilizas a tu hijo, quien debió de haber iniciado la pelea— Expreso Ron queriendo deshacerse de esos rubios presumidos.

Draco no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada y taparse la boca con una mano, a Harry esa acción le pareció adorable, y luego sacudió la cabeza espantando la idea. Después de la conmoción Draco le dio un codazo a su hijo y este mas asustado que nada se aclaro la garganta y se paro solemnemente.

Ginny tuvo un mal presentimiento cuando vio a su hijo pararse también y Hermione al fin comprendió a lo que se refería Malfoy padre.

—Verán…—comenzó Scorpius pero fue detenido por el apretón de mano de Albus.

—Mamá, papá, tía Hermione— Albus suspiro profundamente y rogo que el marido de su tía saliera, pero al no llegar ningún tipo de ayuda divina continuo— tío Ron… él es Scorpius Malfoy, mi pareja desde hace dos años y diez meses.

Draco deseo tanto tener una cámara en ese instante, la comadrilla junior palideció increíblemente rápido, el cara rajada boqueo como un pez fuera del agua, la comadreja parecía que en cualquier momento soltaría espuma y tendría un ataque al corazón y la sabelotodo tenia la vista perdida.

—¿Te drogaron Albus?— pregunto la comadrejilla— ¿soy tan mala madre?

—¿Estás loco?— Ese fue la comadreja— ¿en serio eres marica?

Cada que esos dos abrían la boca para hacer un comentario similar su hijo Scorpius apretaba los labios y su novio bajaba mas la mirada, el cara rajada solo volteo la vista para otro lado y la sabelotodo miraba sus manos evitando decir nada. Cuando Draco vio una lagrima rodar por la mejilla del chico con quien salía su hijo, decidió intervenir.

—Cuando dejen de atacar entre los dos a Potter juni…—la mirada de su hijo hizo que corrigiera rápidamente— a Albus, me avisan… es algo desagradable de ver que una madre se ponga de esa manera con su hijo y que el padre lo permita, aun peor que su tío ayude a este tipo de vejación, sabían que la violencia psicológica también está penada en el mundo mágico.

Draco pensaba que esto excedía su paciencia, se paro elegantemente del sofá, sin ver las miradas de los otros adultos en el cuarto hizo un gesto de asco entre ellos y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Vamos Scorpius, no dejare que el próximo seas tú y si tu novio quiere venir no lo impediré, ya es mayor de edad y puedo darle estabilidad económica en lo que termina de estudiar alguna carrera— abrió la puerta y antes de salir Harry se paro también.

—Lo siento— dijo Harry apretando el hombro de su hijo; Albus no había levantado la mirada, pero aun así se sintió mejor cuando su padre se disculpo y estaba también el hecho de que Scorpius aferraba fuertemente su mano, sin dejar que se derrumbe. — Malfoy tienes razón, esto debemos hablarlo con más calma y creo que también te incumbe a ti ¿podrías pasar y discutir esto con nosotros?

—Esto no nos incumbe a nosotros— Hermione se paro y obligo a Ron a pararse.

—Herm ¿Cómo que no nos incumbe a nosotros somos sus tíos?— insistió tercamente— Albus tiene un problema y…

—El que tiene problemas eres tu… no te preocupes podremos discutir en otro lado.

—Discutir ¿Qué discutiríamos?

—Discutiríamos la idea de considerar que ser homosexual es un problema y también discutiríamos los términos, marica, muerde almohadas, entro otras palabras de tu hermoso y florido idioma— sin más salió de la habitación dando un portazo a lo lejos se escucho que Ron le respondía "_no tengo problemas con que sea gay, tengo problemas con su novio sodomita"_

Malfoy tuvo la premonición que el matrimonio de la comadreja y la sabelotodo pasaría por momentos muy oscuros, como si el pelirrojo ese los hubiese aventado a un pozo de cual difícilmente podría salir.

Draco volvió a sentarse y la charla se llevo casi sin ningún problema, Ginny se trago sus palabras viendo el enorme error que cometió al principio y después solo soltó monosílabos, sin dejar de querer matar a Draco con la mirada; Albus y Scorpius eran quienes llevaban la plática explicando cómo se conocieron y como habían quedado de acuerdo de verse ahí en ese hotel; Draco y Harry los regañaban cada que descubrían algunas cosas que los chicos habían tenido en secreto.

Al final se decidió que las vacaciones se disfrutarían, no tenia caso desperdiciarlas, Harry le pregunto a Malfoy si este estaba de acuerdo en dejar que los chicos siguieran juntos y Draco respondió "_Eso está bien, lo que no está bien es que me tengan en la ignorancia, propongo un castigo"_ en ese punto los chicos pensaron que el castigo se lo merecían y se alegraban internamente de que no los fueran a separar.

—Soy todo oídos Malfoy— Ginny se quedo rezagada en la plática, ella tenía la esperanza de que su hijo recapacitaría en algún punto.

—Que no se queden solos por unos cuantos meses, si quieren verse será con alguien que los acompañe.

—Eso estaría bien.

A los chicos también les pareció una genial idea, Albus tenia de su lado a Teddy, James y Hugo quienes podrían hacerle el favor.

—Pero…— continuo Draco sonriendo maliciosamente— tengo entendido que algunas personas de tu familia les estaban haciendo el favor de ayudarse a verse a escondidas.

—Los chicos—murmuro Harry entendiendo por fin sus actitudes tan extrañas nuevamente.

Ahora no les pareció tan buena idea eso de tener a alguien que los acompañara en sus citas. Albus pensó en quienes podrían mandar de "niñera" estaban Lily y Rose… ninguna de las dos les ayudaría, Rose tenía la costumbre de _"avisar sobre las inadecuadas formas de comportarse"_ ante cualquier adulto y Lily era tan infantil y chismosa que te extorsionaba con _"si no me compras esto le diré a mamá que…"._

—Faltan hoy y dos días más para que se acaben las vacaciones, y Scorpius y yo apenas hemos pasado juntos un mínimo de tiempo a solas, ¿no podríamos comenzar el castigo desde que regresemos a Londres?

Ginny decidió que era el momento para interrumpir, antes de que a su marido se le ablandara el corazón y aceptara iniciar el castigo en casa. Y además seria el perfecto momento para saber que intenciones tendría ese pequeño Malfoy con su hijo que mejor manera que espiarlos cuando tenían tan solo el bañador y estaban en una alberca, ante cualquier actividad sospechosa ella se encargaría de separarlos.

—Hoy la pasaran con nosotros, mañana con los Malfoy y el último día lo discutiremos, lo que hicieron está mal y a menos que Malfoy tenga problema con eso será el plan que tomaremos.

En eso quedaron, los Malfoy se despidieron y se marcharon, Scorpius prometió unirse a la familia de Albus ya que le avisara a su madre todo lo acontecido ese día y Malfoy se despidió con un "_Estaremos en contacto"_

Harry se quedo hablando un rato mas con su hijo en la habitación llenándolo de consejos y de "_sabes que puedes contar conmigo" "cualquier cosa no dudes en decirme" "estoy aquí para ti"_

Cuando Albus y Harry se reunieron con toda su familia, notaron que Hermione no le hacía caso a Ron y que este estaba tratando de convencerla de algo, Ginny estaba diciéndole sabe que a Rose y a Lily (Albus supuso acertadamente que les estaba diciendo que lo vigilaran a todas horas) en cambio James, Hugo y Teddy jugaban cartas en una cama haciéndole señas a Albus para que fuera a contarles todo.

A pesar de todo, Albus sintió que sus vacaciones (Con vigilancia familiar y otros problemas) acababan de empezar, pues al fin podría salir a la luz con Scorpius Malfoy, así que tomo la decisión de disfrutar lo mas que se pueda esos tres días que le quedaban de descanso, y quien no puede disfrutar con sol, albercas, juegos mecánicos y un sexy novio en bañador, el sacaría el mayor provecho posible.

Con una sonrisa decidida se acerco a los otros chicos y les comenzó a platicar sobre lo que paso cuando los adultos los corrieron de la habitación 430, esperando pacientemente a que su novio regrese y lo pueda presumir ante todos los huéspedes de aquel hotel.

Fin.

**Espero que disfrutaran con este pequeño Two-shot y me digan que piensan de la historia... planeo hacer una secuela donde nos muestre que hicieron con la familia de Al y con la de Scorp. pero eso seria hasta que salga de vacaciones porque la escuela no me deja en estos momentos...**

**que tengan buen fin de semana y una abrazo a todos los que leen :3**


End file.
